It was Lovely
by lovelyhouseofblack
Summary: Sirius gulped. After all, it was not easy confessing your love to your best friend. But, if he succeeds, no one on earth could be happier. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius gulped.

He was about to proclaim his intense like, or for lack of a better word,_ love, _of his friend of five years.

Her name was Dahlia.

She was not the kind of girl that stood out, but she was pretty in a unique way.

She had milky white skin, and icy blue eyes. Her dark brown hair fell down to her mid back, and even though it was slightly frizzy, it was very soft.

Sirius had been friends with her for a while, and had only started to fancy her until recently.

He was immensely nervous that their great relationship would be ruined if he proclaimed his feelings for her and she did not return them.

That very thought made Sirius's stomach clench uncomfortably.

He tried to push the thought out of his head; he would just psych himself out.

He inhaled sharply as he saw Dahlia across the courtyard, looking lovely as ever.

He slowly stood up, and walked towards Dahlia.

She looked up at Sirius, and smiled softly.

"Hey," Dahlia said absentmindedly, "I was wondering if you could help me with this transfigure—"

Sirius cut her off.

"There is something I want to tell you"


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius's POV

"Dahlia, there is something I need to tell you," I said, much too shakily for the desired cool and suave effect.

Dahlia looked at me curiously.

"Well, out with it!" she said exasperatedly.

I swallowed.

It seemed as though my entire body was at war with itself, my heart screaming, _"Just do it!" _while my head was vigorously shaking its head while whimpering in a corner.

Finally I managed to stutter out, "Dahlia, for a while now—"

"Is this about Grendel?" Dahlia interrupted indignantly.

This caught me off-guard, I didn't know what the blond-haired Hufflepuff had to do with the conversation.

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about…" I trailed off uncertainly.

Dahlia scoffed.

"As if! Of course you know what the bloody hell I am talking about! Our entire friendship is about you using me to get advise on how to get her to go out with you! Well let me tell you Sirius, I am done watching you chase after that slag! Go find some other girl to pour out your problems to." she shouted, her piercing words echoing through the now empty courtyard. Everyone must be in class.

Dahlia turned on her heel, and tried to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"I love you." I blurted out, then immediately blushed profusely.

Dahlia gaped at me; opening her mouth as if to say something, then shutting it again, looking so adorable I wished I could just kiss her.

Seemingly making up her mind, she said with as much determination as she could muster: "No, you most definitely do not. You like Grendel".

I blanched as I realized this was going to be harder than I expected.

I took a deep breath, which ended up as a sigh.

"Dahlia, I love you. I don't love Grendel. I know I used to fancy her a bit, but that was before you. And you can't deny it because honestly, I was hoping you fancied me too." I said, and I hoped I didn't sound too desperate.

Dahlia licked her lips nervously. She opened her mouth to speak, but I couldn't take it. I wanted to make her see that I did fancy her and that she was the only girl I wanted to be with, that she wasn't just some random snog partner.

Despite all the wonderfully romantic speeches on the tip of my tongue, I did possibly the stupidest option.

I kissed her.

And for those brief seconds, it was all worth it. I didn't think about the consequences, I just enjoyed the pleasant shivers racing down my spine, and the delicious taste of her lips.

But she pulled away, and all the insecurity poured back.

She looked at me sadly and ran away from me down the hallway.

All I could think about was her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius's POV

I was miserable.

Dahlia wasn't speaking to me.

I would try to catch her to talk, but she would just walk away.

I tried to eat my breakfast, but my eyes kept drifting torwards her wistfully.

"Mate, you've got to talk to her!" James said for the millionth time.

"Says the guy who has been pining over the same girl for seven years…" I muttered under my breath.

Seeing his pointed look, I exhaled sharply, knowing he was right.

"Fine," I hissed. "happy now?"

He smirked triumphantly as I got up to go see Dahlia.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I will post the second part to this chapter ASAP, and I don't even know if I have any readers yet, so I don't know why I am doing this… Oh well! Sorry the chapters are so short, this story is mostly just spur-of-the-moment writing. I will post a more well- written story later.**

**Bye guys!**

**-Leena B.**


End file.
